


Zurück (Working Title)

by kessM



Series: WIPs that RIP (maybe...) [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Wer Interesse dran hat die Story zu adoptieren - bitte kontaktier mich unter: kessm@arcor.de(Mach nur irgendwie im Betreff deutlich erkenntlich, dass es sich bei Deiner Mail nicht um Spam handelt, da ich erbarmungslos alles ungeöffnet lösche, was ich nicht zuordnen kann^^°)Bitte nicht einfach ohne zu fragen die Geschichten nehmen und weiterschreiben - Danke^__^
Relationships: Harry Potter/?
Series: WIPs that RIP (maybe...) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047442
Kudos: 2





	Zurück (Working Title)

Prolog

In Gedanken versunken blickte der alte Mann hinaus auf die Ländereien Hogwarts.   
Entdeckte zufälligerweise den Gegenstand seiner Überlegungen mit seinen Freunden unten am See.   
„Vielleicht ist das die beste Lösung. Vielleicht wird es so endlich enden. Alles enden...“  
Der Junge hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren.   
Seine Eltern tot.   
Der Patenonkel, das Einzige, was er noch Familie hatte nennen können- tot.   
Und so, wie er die Entwicklung des Jungen im laufenden sechsten Jahr verfolgen konnte, hatte er nicht vor seine Freunde noch weiter in den Kampf mit hineinzuziehen. Er distanzierte sich immer mehr.   
Sollte die ganze Sache schief gehen, würde ihn hier keiner weiter vermissen. Seine Familie wäre im Gegenteil dankbar, dass sie den Freak los wären. Was hatte er nicht schon an Überzeugungsarbeit leisten müssen, damit die Dursleys ihn auch weiterhin aufnahmen- brachen.   
Diese Muggel leisteten gute Arbeit.   
Der Junge glich bereits jetzt mehr dem Fast- Kopflosen Nick, als einem lebendigen Menschen.   
Ja, sie erledigten ihre Aufgabe gut.   
Der Hass des Jungen war inzwischen groß genug.  
Genug, dass er ihn auf diese gefährliche Reise schicken konnte.

Kapitel 1

„Ich soll WAS?“  
Vollkommen geschockt blickte Harry Potter auf seinen Direktor.   
Geduldig lächelnd wiederholte Dumbledore seine Bitte:  
„Ich möchte dich bitten, mit Hilfe eines Zeitumkehrers in die Vergangenheit zu reisen, damit du Tom Riddle bereits dort ausschalten kannst.   
Zu seinen Zeiten hier in der Schule ist er beileibe nicht so stark wie jetzt.   
Du hast also eine reelle Chance.   
Wie du das machst, ob du ihn dabei erwischst, wenn er dabei ist, die Kammer des Schreckens zu öffnen und ihn dann meldest, oder ob du ihn erst nach einer Schwachstelle auslotest und dann zuschlägst, das bleibt dir überlassen.“  
„Ja, aber...“   
„Harry,“, unterbrach ihn Dumbledore ruhig. „Du hast jetzt die einmalige Möglichkeit den Mörder all jener zu stellen, die dir am Herzen lagen.   
Und all der anderen unschuldigen Opfer. Du kannst ihn aus dem Weg räumen, bevor auch nur eine unschuldige Seele dran glauben muss.“   
Die Stimme des alten Mannes klang immer beschwörender.  
„Wenn du wieder zurückkehrst, wirst du in die Arme deiner Eltern zurückkehren können... Und erinnere dich an die Prophezeiung. Nur du bist in der Lage diese Aufgabe zu übernehmen. Denn nur du kannst ihn vernichten.“  
Dumbledore sah, dass er gewonnen hatte.  
Jeder Zweifel, den der Junge noch gehabt hatte, war bei der Nennung seiner Eltern und der unschuldigen Opfer wie weggewischt.   
Innerlich triumphierend, weil der Junge ihm die ganze Last abnehmen würde, bevor überhaupt ein Problem entstand, erhob er sich, umrundete den Schreibtisch und legte mit sanfter Geste das stundenglasähnliche Gebilde in die zitternden Hände Harrys.  
„Wenn du dich zum gehen entschließt, dann schreibe hier unten Tag und Datum ein, drehe das Glas um und sobald die Sandkörner durchrieseln, wechselst du die Zeit. Und jetzt geh mein Junge. Deine Freunde warten bestimmt schon in der Großen Halle auf dich.“

Wie betäubt durchquerte er das Schloss.   
Den Zeitumkehrer tief in der Tasche seines Umhanges vergraben, die Faust fest darum geschlossen. In seiner Versunkenheit achtete er nicht auf den Weg und krachte- wie sollte es auch anders sein?- mit Draco und seiner Zwillingsschwester Doriane zusammen. Statt jedoch wie eh und je auf die scharfen Kommentare des Slytherin einzugehen, stand Harry mit leicht desorientierten Blick auf, klopfte sich den Staub vom Umhang und ging weiter seines Weges.   
Verwundert folgten ihm zwei silbergraue und ein schwarzes Augenpaar.   
„Was ist denn mit dem los?“, erfolgte die perplexe Frage Dracos.  
„Ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung.“, schüttelte Doriane ihren Kopf, während sie ihren Zwilling weiter Richtung Große Halle zog. Sie hatte einen Bärenhunger und nicht die geringste Lust, der Passion ihres Bruders nachzugehen, auf Potter rumzuhacken. Ihrer Meinung nach hatte es der Junge eh schon schwer genug. Da musste man nicht auch noch auf ihn rumtrampeln, was ihr herzallerliebster Draco jedoch immer wieder mit Vorliebe machte. Vielleicht weil der Potter-Junge der Einzige war, der es sich hier in Hogwarts traute ihm Paroli zu bieten?   
Wenn sie ehrlich sein sollte, imponierte ihr der Potter- Junge.   
Nach allem was sie wusste, war sein Leben kein Zuckerschlecken. Dennoch fand er immer wieder die Kraft aufzustehen und weiterzumachen. Auch gegen ihren Bruder fand er immer wieder Mittel und Wege sich durchzusetzen. Streng betrachtet waren sich die beiden ähnlicher, als die beiden Jungen wohl jemals bereit wären zuzugeben. 

Professor Snape, der das ganze Intermezzo ebenfalls verfolgt hatte, machte sich seine ganz eigenen Gedanken.   
Er hatte in den letzten Jahren nur Mutmaßungen und Vermutungen anstellen können. Nicht eine einzige Theorie hatte er je beweisen können. Zumal in der Familie eine Mauer des Schweigens kam, sobald er anfing in eine ganz bestimmte Richtung zu graben. Doch wenn er alle Beobachtungen und auch Erlebnisse zusammennahm, blieb nur dieser eine Schluss übrig. Und wenn er wirklich richtig liegen sollte mit seinen Kombinationen, dann würde vielleicht heute Nacht eine Menge in Gang gesetzt werden. Das war eigentlich dann das Einzige, wofür er sich bei dem alten, senilen Etwas, was sich Schuldirektor dieser Schule nannte, bedanken konnte. Wofür er ihm eigentlich die Füße knutschen sollte.  
Angeekelt verzog der Tränkemeister sein Gesicht.   
Nein- bei aller Dankbarkeit, soweit würde er wohl doch nicht gehen. 

Irgendwie hatte es ihn den Astronomieturm heraufgetrieben.   
In seinen Umhang gewickelt, starrte er in den sternenklaren Nachthimmel.   
Eigentlich war bereits alles klar.   
Er müsste nur in die Vergangenheit, Voldemort umlegen und wieder zurückkehren. Doch etwas ließ ihn zögern.   
Die Angst vor dem Ungewissen?  
Die Angst vor der Vergangenheit?  
Schließlich würde er in eine ihm vollkommen fremde Zeit stolpern.   
Irgendwie beschlich ihm das Gefühl, dass etwas Großes auf ihn zu kommen würde. Etwas, was er nicht genau in Worte fassen konnte, ihn wohl aber im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes hinwegfegen würde.   
Hatte er Angst vor seiner eigenen Ahnung?  
Dabei machte er sich doch selber über Trelawney und ihren verrückten Ahnungen und Weissagungen lustig.   
Warum ließ ihn dann seine eigene Ahnung schaudern?  
Energisch schüttelte er den Kopf.  
Grübeleien würden ihm auch nicht weiterhelfen.   
Von einer Welle des berühmten Gryffindormutes gepackt, rief er nach Dobby. Mit einem leisen Plopp erschien der dienstfertige Hauself vor ihm:  
„Harry Potter-Sir haben nach mir gefragt? Sir?“  
Auf Harry Lippen erschien ein kleines Lächeln.   
Die Eilfertigkeit des kleinen Elfen, war inzwischen das einzig Beständige in seinem Leben. Genau wie die ständigen Konfrontationen mit dem Malfoy- Jungen.   
Er liebte diese Zusammenstöße regelrecht.   
Sie forderten ihn heraus.   
Rissen ihn aus seinem Alltagstrott.  
Brachten ein Feuer in ihm zum lodern.   
Diese kleinen Spitzen, die sie sich immer wieder an den Kopf warfen.  
Einfach herrlich. Mitunter musste selbst Hermine zugeben, dass sie dem Schlagabtausch, der mitunter sogar einem schnellen PingPong-Match glich, nicht ganz folgen konnte. Und zwar auf der intellektuellen Ebene. Das sollte schon was heißen!  
Die großen, erwartungsvollen Augen des Elfen rissen ihn zurück in die Gegenwart  
„Ja Dobby. Kannst du mir bitte einen Gefallen tun?“  
„Natürlich, Sir. Immer. Was soll Dobby tun für Harry-Sir?“, nickte Dobby eifrig.  
„Besorg dir bitte aus irgendeiner Rumpelkammer einen Koffer und räum den Inhalt meines Koffers, wie auch meine Schulsachen darin ein. Bekommst du das hin?“  
Dobby nickte über das ganze Gesicht strahlend:  
„Dobby sofort zurück ist, Sir. Harry Potter-Sir nicht lange warten müssen.“  
Tatsächlich brauchte Dobby nicht lange.   
Ungefähr zwanzig Minuten später ploppte es erneut vor Harry.  
Mit einer riesigen alten Truhe war der Hauself zu dem Gryffindor zurückgekehrt.  
„Brauchen Harry Potter- Sir sonst noch was?“  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf:  
„Nein. Danke, Dobby. Ich komme dann jetzt allein klar.“  
Noch strahlender als zuvor verließ Dobby den Schüler.  
Und eh es sich Harry noch weiter überlegen konnte, gab er das Datum  
ein- 01.09. 19??- packte seine neue/alte Truhe, kippte das Glas und fand sich in einem Strudel aus Licht, Farben und Klängen wieder, welcher ihn immer schneller und schneller umwirbelte. Bevor ihn jedoch die Übelkeit übermannen konnte, stoppte der Strudel abrupt und setzte ihn behutsam im Büro des Direktors ab.   
Auf den ersten Blick erschien es ihm wie das Büro der Gegenwart.  
Auf den zweiten erkannte er die kleinen Unterschiede und blickte dann auf den Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch… 

Und ab hier verließen mich die Musen…  
Und es ist inzwischen auch schon so lang her, dass ich eigentlich nur noch eine ungefähre Ahnung davon habe, wo ich damit hin wollte^^°

**Author's Note:**

> Wer Interesse dran hat die Story zu adoptieren - bitte kontaktier mich unter: kessm@arcor.de  
> (Mach nur irgendwie im Betreff deutlich erkenntlich, dass es sich bei Deiner Mail nicht um Spam handelt, da ich erbarmungslos alles ungeöffnet lösche, was ich nicht zuordnen kann^^°)  
> Bitte nicht einfach ohne zu fragen die Geschichten nehmen und weiterschreiben - Danke^__^


End file.
